


As Cold As Stone

by Jungle321jungle



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternative Universe - FBI, Childhood Friends, Drama, Ghosts, Horror, Monsters, Murder Mystery, Supernatural Elements, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:01:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21801367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jungle321jungle/pseuds/Jungle321jungle
Summary: Dante Ekan’s newest case is a twenty one year old murder. It’s witnesses have remained silent all this time. So Agent Ekans seeks to change that.He pokes, he prods, he bluffs, he lies, and he digs too deep.But maybe the witnesses were silent for a reason.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Deceit Sanders & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Comments: 25
Kudos: 98





	1. Part One

**One**

“What makes this one different?”

The Captain raised an eyebrow, “What do you mean?”

Dee gave a shrug as he peered looked through the box he had been given, “You seem to only like giving me the quote on quote interesting cases, so why is this one special?”

“It’s a twenty-one year old child murder... One with five witnesses.” 

“Then why is it unsolved?”

“The witnesses were also children. And not  _ one _ would talk about what happened. Maybe time has loosened their lips.”

  
  


Even with five unwilling witnesses, evidence were scarce to say the least. It seemed everything that was known was learned from the child’s body. 

Merten Hill. July. 

The victim had been Thomas Sanders, only six at the time. He and the other five boys, ages three to six, used to play in the property behind Thomas’ house. The property itself went along with a mansion, both had been owned by the town, since before the murder occurred. The children used to go out and play and parents would go check in on them, now and then. And then one day five crying boys came back without Thomas. 

Thomas’ mother had been the one to find the body. 

He had multiple fractures, a broken neck -determined to be the cause of death- and wounds of an undetermined animal. Despite those bite and claw marks however, investigators at the time however had ruled his death a homicide given the large, adult-sized handprint found around Thomas’s neck. 

The witnesses had each gone through counseling, but not one would speak on what occurred that day. 

But thankfully all of them still lived here and in the surrounding towns and cities. So he’d first speak to the police who knew the case best- and then with the witnesses individually. 

But which to speak to first?

~~~~

Logan Ackroyd was at work. 

Ironically enough the now twenty-seven year old man worked for CSI. Dee resisted the urge to laugh as he walked into the lab. Eyes glanced up at him as he did, but when no one did more than that he gave a sigh and pulled out his badge. “Dante Ekans. FBI. I’m looking for Logan Ackroyd?”

There were a few shifting glances before one head raised up from its workstation and considered Dee with a confused expression. “Can I help you?”

Dee nodded back toward the hallway which he had come from, “Just wanna talk.”

The man gave an audible sigh as he moved closer to Dee before heading out into the hallway. The first thing Dee noticed about him was the man’s height, the second thing was his insistent fidgeting with his tie. Apparently it wasn’t straight enough as he adjusted it constantly, but he seemed to do so absentmindedly as he spoke, “Well? Did you need something?”

“I work cold case,” Dee started slowly watching the man’s unchanging expression. “Currently, I’m revisiting the murder of Thomas Sanders.”

The adjusting of the tie stopped for less than a moment, before it resumed. “I’m sorry to tell you that I know nothing about what happened to him,” Logan answered his arms dropping to his sides. 

“But you were there.”

“I was,” he agreed. “But, according to one of the many psychiatrists I had, I blocked out the memory to the point it’s almost as if I was never there at all.”

His words were practiced. They were probably something he had been saying all his life. The unchanging expression on his face was practiced- was a mask. The only thing which seemed to show his true emotion was the fact that he had stopped fidgeting with his tie. 

The man himself was a lie. 

But Dee often found that he was the biggest liar there was. “I see. Well could you at least do me a favor?”

“A favor?”

“Take me to where it happened? I just want to see the area for myself. Helps process my thoughts.”

“I’m afraid I do not know the  _ exact _ location. Perhaps one of the officers remembers? Or it might be in the notes?”

“But you played there everyday, right? Perhaps you might know more than even  _ you _ think.”

“Nothing would look familiar to me under all the snow,” he stated. “I should be getting back to worth. I have  _ open  _ cases I must help with.”

“I understand,” Dee nodded moving to leave. “But tell me, is Thomas the reason you work CSI now?”

“Have a pleasant day Agent Ekans.”

~~~~

Roman Prince lived on the opposite side of Merten Hill from where he had grown up, and from where his childhood friend had been murdered. It seemed he was the only one of the five who still lived in the same town. 

The home was small and average. 

But as Dee went to ring the doorbell he heard shouting from inside. He has barely pressed the button before the door was wrenched upon and glare was fixed upon him. 

“What?”

Dee raised an eyebrow amused as he flashed his badge, “Dante Ekans. I’m with the FBI.”

Roman’s eyes widened as he took a step back, “Motherf-  _ Remus _ !” The man turned on his heel and led the way in the house shouting as he went, leaving Dee no choice but to close the door behind him and follow. 

“You piece of shit! What did you do to piss off the goddamn  _ FBI _ !”

Remus Prince was man Dee hadn’t expected to meet. To his knowledge the man had been legally homeless and jobless on account of his last arrest. But him being here made his job easier. 

Amongst the children’s toys which littered the room, Remus lay upside on the couch in a pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt watching TV. “I don’t  _ think _ I did anything... Would you like me to do something?”

“Just get the fuck out of my house already!” Roman shouted at him. He turned on Dee, “Just arrest him and leave!”

“I’m not here to arrest anyone,” Dee tried. “I wanted to talk is all.”

“So you’re going to talk out on the porch, and then arrest him?”

“Not unless he’s the one who killed Thomas Sanders.”

Roman’s barely contained anger fizzled out in a single breath. His mouth opened and closed soundlessly a few times as Remus straightened himself on the couch.

“Why are you looking into that?” Roman asked quietly. 

“I’m with cold case,” Dee explained with a shrug. “And I’m revisiting his murder. I was hoping to see if either of you remember anything?”

“We don’t,” Roman replied shortly, but Dee had noticed as Remus had opened his mouth to speak.

“And you? I know you’re twins, but do you share your brother’s memory?”

“The only thing I remember from that day is his body,” Remus shrugged looking back at the TV.

“Oh? So you don't remember running home either?”

“We don’t,” Roman answered firmly.

For actors they were terrible liars.

Roman’s yelling was heard outside of the house, it seemed his words wouldn't stop- until Dee had explained why he was there. Remus didn't seem to have a care in the world, and now the man stared blankly at what was in front of him as if he wasn’t truly seeing it. 

Terrible liars indeed. 

“Is there anything that you  _ do  _ remember?”

Roman shook his head as Remus stood, “I can describe to you what he looked like? I can tell you how red his blood was, or how pale he looked. I’m sure I could do better justice than any old crime scene photo. Or perhaps I could draw it? Paint it? What medium would you prefer?”

“I’ll need to get my daughter from the bus stop soon,” Roman interrupted. “I rather not talk about this with her around- or at all.”

Dee nodded once his eyes taking in the family photos covering the room- all of which showed a bright eyes little girl with or without Roman, but never with a mother. “How old is she?”

“Almost five.”

“Same age you were when Thomas died.”

“I’ll walk you out.”

~~~~

Virgil Storm wouldn’t give him the time of day.

Dee had gone to his community college to find him, but upon hearing why Dee was there he had promptly pulled on his headphones and locked himself in a bathroom stall. So after twenty minutes of this Dee had opted for talking to the last witness on his list. 

Patton Hart.

He found the preschool teacher outside with groceries when he approached the home. “Patton Hart?”

The man turned in surprise and gave Dee a small smile, “Can I help you?”

A flash of the badge. “Ekans. I’m with the FBI. I was wondering if I could speak you?”

“Of course! Let’s go inside where it’s warm though? Dee nodded as the man hefted a few bags and walked into the small house and Dee followed him. I’m the entryway sat a few more bags and as a sign of good faith Dee picked them up as he followed him into the kitchen. 

“Oh you don’t need to do that!” Patton said hurriedly. 

“It’s fine,” Dee smiled. “If I’m going to intrude for a bit at least let me help.”

“Well can I at least offer some tea or- oh I just bought hot chocolate!”

“I’m fine.”

“You sure, kiddo? I got an extra chocolate kind, because it’s my roommates favorite.”

_ Kiddo?  _ Dee gave a sigh as he took a seat at the counter. “Hot chocolate sounds good.”

Patton smiled and moved about the kitchen putting away groceries, and when that was done he put some milk in the microwave. Dee sat quietly while the man worked as he took in the scene around him. 

Patton Hart seemed calm and easy going- in other words not one of the five he had spoken to today must’ve told him that Dee was going around asking questions. 

But that was good. 

If they don’t speak, there was no way to keep the story as straight as it seemed. 

“Here’s your hot chocolate!” Patton cheered setting a cat mug in front of Dee before he held a matching one to his lips. “So what can I do for you kiddo?”

Dee smiled back, and took a sip, “This  _ is _ good. And I’m working a cold case right now. I was hoping you could help me iron out some details.”

The man’s eyebrows scrunched as he took another sip, “I’m not sure what case I’d know about.”

“I’m looking into the murder of Thomas Sanders.”

Patton’s smile twitched as he set down his mug carefully, “I’m sorry, but I don’t remember much. I couldn’t then either...”

“You don’t need to lie to me,” Dee responded patiently. “Remus Prince already told me all I need to know...” Dee hid a smirk as the man’s eyes widened in surprise. “But the issue is the story of a convinced felon who has had multiple drug issues isn’t exactly one which will hold up well.” He gave an exaggerated sigh. “Quite frankly I’m unsure what part of what he told me is true, and which was a drug induced hallucination. So, I’m talking to everyone else. Roman Prince wasn’t very cooperative, he told me everything his brother says is ridiculous and not to trust it. So, I’ve come to ask for your side to the story. And then come morning I’ll head to speak to Logan and Virgil and ask theirs.”

Patton faltered, his fingers tapping against the counter anxiously. “I don’t know what happened,” he answered quietly. 

Dee set down his mug, “It’s been twenty one years, aren’t you tired of that same lie?”

“I’m not-”

“You work with preschoolers don’t you?”

“Yes but-”

“Is it to protect them? Because no one protected Thomas? ...because no one protected you?”

Tears gathered in his eyes as he continued his tapping in silence. 

“Mr. Hart?” Dee asked quietly rounding the corner to stand beside the man. “I’m just trying to help.”

“You can’t.”

“Why not?”

“Because you  _ can't _ !”

Dee gave him a smile, “When someone says I can’t do soemthing, it only makes me want to do it more.”

He wiped at his eyes, “Please just leave.”

“Let me help.”

“Please just go. Mister Sir won’t like-”

“Mister Sir?” Dee chuckled. “Is that-”

“Get out!”

“I’m sorry,” Dee apologized quickly. “I just thought the name is amusing. Is it your pet’s-”

Patton Hart’s face looked like Dee had just murdered someone in front him. His face was pale, and he looked ready to begin dry heaving as his eyes flickered anxiously toward the darkness outside his window. “I said get out.”

“Is someone watching you?”

_ “Get out!” _

Dee sighed and moved toward the door. He let himself out as Patton stood behind him ready to lose the door, but Dee stuck an arm in the door frame before it slammed shut. “Thanks for the hot chocoate, and here’s my card. Call me if you’re ready to face this.”

Patton’s mouth opened but he froze eyes looking out past Dee. “Leave,” he pleaded as tears began to fall. “And don’t come back.”

Dee let the card fall from his hand onto the floor before he turned and headed down the steps- the door slamming shut behind him. 

He gave a sigh and watched as his breath rose up in the cold. 

“Mister Sir...”

The chirping of a bird dragged Dee’s attention momentarily to the tree beside the house. Didn’t birds hibernate or something? Or was that squirrels?

Dee rolled his eyes at his own thoughts as he headed to his car. 

As stupid as it had ended, he had learned two thing today. 

1) The witnesses didn’t speak.

That would give Dee and opening to pry, however he deemed necessary 

2) They were scared. 

He wasn’t sure exactly who it was, but it had to be someone important if the men had remained silent this long. Perhaps he should once again go over everyone involved in their lives. 

Then he would go try to speak with them again. 

This time, starting with Virgil Storm. 


	2. Part Two

**Part Two**

  
Virgil had entered his boss’ office with a face full confusion- one which had immediately turned to a frown upon noticing Dee’s presence. 

“FBI wants to talk to you,” the owner of the restaurant stated as he left them alone in the room. 

The waiter frowned and crossed his arms, “I thought it was clear that I don’t want to talk to you.”

Dee gave a slight shrug, “You did. But I’m persistent.”

“Look I remember nothing helpful from that day. And I don’t like to remember it alright?”

_ Don’t like?  _ Dee made a mental note of his word choice. “I’m not forcing you to. Rather, I wanted to discuss the  _ other _ witnesses with you.”

Virgil looked skeptical. “What do you mean?” 

“What are your relationships and opinion on each of them? By them I mean Roman and Remus Prince, Pat-”

“I’m not stupid, I know who they are.”

“Then what are your relationships and opinions on each?”

Virgil paused considering him before he sighed and leaned back against the wall, “You're not going to leave me alone are you?”

“Not at all.”

“I don’t have a relationship with any of them. My parents freaked and moved us away. I haven’t seen any of them since... But you would’ve already known that.”

Dee gave a shrug as he sat against the desk, “Hearing it from your mouth is different than reading it in a file. And while you haven’t  _ seen  _ them, that doesn’t mean you haven’t  _ communicated _ with them since.”

Virgil’s eyes narrowed slightly as his frown deepened. “It’s been years,” he said finally. “I tried to contact each of them  _ once _ ... To contact someone else who would understand what gives me nightmares. But talking to them only made things worse. So I don't have any relationship with them.”

“What do you know about their relationship with each other?”

“I don’t. I never asked.”

“Do you know  _ anything  _ about them?”

“No.”

Dee gave a sigh, this one just thrives in being difficult didn’t he? “Fine. But may I at least ask what it was you meant when you said that you ‘don’t like’ to remember what happened?”

Virgil shrugged clearly confused by the question, “I wouldn’t like to remember. I thought I made that clear.”

“No, quite frankly I think it says something more along the lines of you know exactly what happened and yet you don’t like to think about it.”

The young man’s lips dipped into a frown as he spoke his rehearsed lie, “I don’t know how Thomas died.”

“Remus Prince seemed to know,” Dee lied easily watching the way Virgil’s gaze twitched. He had gotten something from Patton, perhaps he could gain something from Virgil as well. “But he was Unfortunately under the influence of drugs. I don’t know what’s true and what’s not. I need others to help me.”

“Is  _ he _ the reason you’re suddenly digging into all this?” Virgil scoffed. “Because Remus got arrested for drugs again?”

_ So he didn’t contact any of them, but he clearly kept tabs on their lives.  _

Dee gave a noncommittal shrug, “Is there anything you can tell me?”

“Shouldn’t you be asking his twin then?”

“Roman has dismissed everything as a drugged induced haze. I believe there is some truth to it.”

Virgil ran a hand through his short purple hair as his eyes searched Dee’s face for signs of a lie, but Dee had always known how to look truthful. “I was  _ three _ . I was the youngest. I-”

“Still there must be something-”

“How would you feel if your first cohesive memories were of a friend’s  _ dead body? _ ”

Virgil didn’t shout as he spoke, the words still had as great an impact at their whisper. Dee was caught off guard, but not in the manner which he was sure Storm had intended. 

No, he was the second person to explicitly mention Thomas’ body. Remus Prince had been the first. Roman Prince claimed to remember running home in fear, and the other two seemed to play the card of remembering nothing of the day at all. 

Slowly the twenty one year old wall which the boys had built to shield themselves was crumbling. And it had only been two days. 

“You should talk to Patton and Logan,” Virgil said after a short silence. “They’d have better memories than I would.”

“I tried,” Dee replied softly. “Logan was curt with me, as he needed to finish processing some DNA for a case. And Patton was too  _ scared _ ... And the fact that he seems scared this many years later, makes me wonder if someone is watching him.”

“Is there a question there?”

“ _ Is _ someone watching you Virgil?”

“No.”

“Somehow I don’t believe that.”

“Then don’t.”

“Fine. I’ll head out,” Dee declared moving to leave. “But answer me one last thing, who or what is Mister Sir? It sounds ridiculous but it managed to bother Patton the moment the words slipped from his mouth.”

“Ask him,” Virgil’s face didn’t change, his fingers didn’t twitch, his body didn’t tremble. But considering he had been moving and shifting this entire time- it said all Dee needed to know. 

Dee nodded, “I gave your boss my card. Call me if need be.”

~~~~

_ No contact but kept tabs.  _

_ Persistently being watched. _

_ Mister Sir? _

_ The body.  _

Dee underlined each of the headings of his notes as he twirled his pen between his fingers in thought. If all the evidence of the case had come from the body in the first place, perhaps there was a greater story to be told about it. Especially if the witnesses were to be asked about it. At this point he saw no point in attempting to bother any of the witnesses further- except perhaps Remus Prince. 

The witnesses who had volunteered to draw out the body for Dee. 

But how to speak with him while avoiding the protective brother? 

  
  


Dee sat a few houses down from the house for hours until Roman finally left. When he did so, Dee hurried to the door and rang the bell. 

It took four tries of ringing it before Remus answered the door. 

The man opened the door, rubbing the sleep from his eye and gave a yawn. 

Dee glanced at his watch, near three in the afternoon. “Sorry to wake you,” he started slowly. “I was hoping to speak to you again?”

“I don’t know anything,” he said simply. 

“You said you remember his body though, right?”

Remus’ eyebrows knit as he gave a frown before he allowed Dee inside. He led the way past the living room where according to skewed cushions and haphazard blanket, he had slept there. 

“Hold on,” he said continuing into the house. There was a clattering and a banging before he came back a beer in hand. He took a swig as he sat on the couch, “So, what did you want from me?”

“I have the crime scene photos,” Dee started handing the man the file. “Can you talk me through what you see?”

Remus shrugged, and flipped open the folder looking over the photos within it with a blank expression. “What exactly do you want me to say? His blood is red? His wounds look like maggots would enjoy them?”

Dee shrugged, “You seemed to want to say something before. I’m just giving you that opportunity.”

Remus’ eyes fell to the picture once more, his eyes on Thomas’ wide and empty ones. Before he closed the folder and held it out towards Dee.

Dee sighed and took it in his hand, but Remus didn’t let go. 

“I just remember there was so much blood... And how red it was.”

Dee blinked surprised at the statement, but Remus said nothing more and let his hand fall. “Anything else mister agent? Roman’s gone so I had intended to get high so if you don’t mind leaving...”

Dee paused his eyebrows knitting together, “Did you just admit to-”

“Nope.”

The man left it there as he took a gulp from his bottle and seemed to be waiting to see what Dee would do about it. Dee meanwhile had been considering asking about the stupidly named “Mister Sir”, but he doubted Remus would give him anything more than he had. So finally he sighed,

“Let me know if you think of anything else.”

~~~~

Dee felt like an idiot when he noticed it. 

He had been spending all day staring at photos of child’s body wondering what he was missing, and wondering why Remus’ comment about the blood had struck him with interest, until he noticed it. 

Or well, the  _ lack  _ of it. 

Thomas Sanders’ body had been attacked by some undetermined animal or animals either immediately before or after he was strangled. And if an animal had attacked him, the way the pictures had shown- then where was the blood?

In every single one of the pictures there was blood, yes. But not enough. Nowhere near enough. Blood should be covering the entire area with Thomas’ injuries. 

In other words, Thomas Sanders wasn’t killed where his body was found. 

And if that was true, then it was  _ confirmed _ Remus knew more than he let on. 

  
  


“The body was moved,” The old detective recalled. “We followed a blood trail back a long ways to find where it actually happened. Found a bit of the poor kid too. But that’s all in the old reports.”

Dee shook his head as he flipped through the papers he had, “Nothing I have mentions the body being moved.”

“I’m not sure what to tell you, Ekans,” the man shrugged. “It became an FBI case almost immediately, so your people should know where your files are.”

Dee bit back a retort, “I already called, no one ever touched the box according to our records. 

“Of course not.”

“Just tell me, who do you think moved the body?”

“Those kids,” he answered easily. “I know all of em forgot everything- good thing they have- but my guess is they tried to bring Thomas with when they ran away.”

“That would mean they witnessed the entire thing as opposed to running as soon as Thomas was in danger. That would mean the killer  _ chose _ to let them live. I...” Dee trailed off as things suddenly made sense in his mind. He hurriedly thanked the man and ran outside to his car. 

The killer had  _ allowed _ the boys to live. No wonder none of them had spoken of this “Mister Sir”, and no wonder even after all these years they still lived in fear. 

Mister Sir was still watching them. 

And given that all records of the moved body were gone, someone was probably watching him too. 

~~~~

“Third times the charm,” was the greeting Remus gave when Dee stepped in the house. 

“The body was moved,” Dee blurted. “And yet-”

“Why don’t you play in your room?” Roman asked loudly. 

Dee blinked taking in the presence of Roman and his daughter standing further in the home, the little girl’s eyes watching him intently. “I wanna stay,” she complained. 

“You need to do your letters for school right?” Roman asked her. “Why don’t you go get your homework out, and then I’ll help you?”

The little girl didn’t seem happy with the prospect but she left regardless and her father gave a sigh of relief, “Can you not talk about things like that?”

“It’s my job,” Dee said shortly refocusing on Remus. “The body was moved. And yet there’s no report on that fact. I need you to take me to where Thomas was killed, and to where his body was found... please.”

“I told you we don’t know anything,” Roman interrupted. 

“Your brother seems to remember a great deal of blood, when there wasn’t much found with the body.”

“We were  _ five _ . Any blood is a lot of blood.”

Dee looked back to Remus and looking in his eyes Dee could see the man wasn’t entirely present. “Look when you come down enough, I need you to take me there.”

“Remus is off to rehab soon,” Roman declared suddenly. “As soon as I can get him in.”

“Don’t be like that Ro,” Remus smiled at his brother. “I get to bond with my niecey when I’m here!”

“And that’s the problem.”

“Wow, you-”

“I know you’re scared of him,” Dee interrupted. “I have no clue who this Mister Sir is, but I promise that if you help me, I can help you both to stop living in fear.”

For a moment neither moved. 

And then Remus was smiling a big stupid smile on his face while Roman was visibly shaking with fear. 

“He’s trespassing,” Roman said finally. 

“What?”

“Trespassing. I asked this  _ drug addict  _ to get off my property and he didn’t. So arrest him.”

Dee paused trying to follow the switch in conversation. 

“Really Roman?” Remus asked. “You wanna get rid of little ol me that badly?”

“I’ve done nothing wrong,” Roman replied his voice overly calm as he tried to convince himself. “Arrest him.”

Dee looked bewteeen the two for a moment before he gave a sigh, “You can go with or without cuffs.”

The other man shrugged and held out his wrists, “Make em tight and kinky.”

Dee shook his head as he walked his now prisoner outside to the sound of chirping birds which seemed to mock him. He got Remus in the back of his car and started it before he spoke. 

“Are we going to the station or where the crime scene was?”

“I don’t remember a thing mister policeman.”

Dee sighed. “Station it is.”


	3. Part Three

**Part Three**

Dee gave a sigh as he entered the room. “You’ve been in here for what, four days?”

Remus Prince gave him a wide smile (despite the large bruises on his face) from where he lay on the infirmary’s bed. “And they were boring as fuck!”

“So you decided to smash your dinner tray into another’s man face to cause a fight?”

“No stupid. I smashed my dinner tray  _ with  _ my dinner on it, into his face to start a fight.”

Dee gave a second sigh, “Did I not tell you that I was going to get you out to show me where the body was? I was just waiting on the paperwork.”

“That sounds more boring than this. And in here I get painkillers!”

“I could tell them not to give you anything.”

The man gave a pout, “Who pissed in your cereal?”

  
  


“He was killed here sorta, okay? Can I go back to jail now? It’s cold as balls out here!”

Dee paused overlooking the area. There was nothing horribly special about it. A ring of trees with a decaying stump in the center. As a whole the area was a good distance from where Thomas’ body has been found. There was no way those boys could’ve dragged it that far while still running for their lives. 

The killer must have moved it themselves. 

But why?

It couldn't have been to keep people away from this area, a clear blood trail was left behind. A message maybe? 

“Is there something special about this place?” Dee asked. When he got no reply he turned to see Remus was looking up into the bare trees, “Hello?”

Remus gave a shrug as he looked back down to Dee, “We used to play over here. Over there. All throughout this place. Can we go now? I’m  _ cold.” _

Dee rolled his eyes, “Fine.”

~~~~

Dee gave a frown as he walked into his hotel room. It seemed in his eagerness to get going for the day he had forgotten to leave the door hanger out so the maid wouldn’t come. 

He moved to the desk and picked up the pile his papers had been put in and began to go through them one by one. While but was not what he had been hoping for, perhaps being forced to put things back in order would give him a chance to reevaluate (and maybe he’d find that one blank sheet that kept popping up to leave a note for the maid with her tip).

After a half hour the room was restored to its former chaotic glory. Papers covering the floor around him spreading outward in a web that made sense only to him. 

But the notepad in his hand proved it worked. 

Because thanks to needing to go through all the files over again he had found an overlooked detail about Logan Ackroyd. Others in Dee’s position probably would have dismissed it entirely, but if one thing Dee was good at its twisting truth. 

  
  


“Agent Ekans,” Logan greeted. His face was a blank mask, but his tone showed his annoyance. 

“May I sit?” Dee asked motioning to the free chair. 

“It is a public space... But may I ask why you are here?”

Dee raised an eyebrow as he sat down, “Because I’m investigating the murder of childhood friend?”

Dee could already see his patience wearing thin. Good. 

“I meant here in this cafe,” Logan clarified. “If you truly needed to speak with me could it not wait until my break was over?”

“I didn’t think you’d want to speak about it in front of your coworkers. So when they told me you’d be here, I came.”

The man gave a tired sigh, “What is it you’d like from me?”

“I was reading up on all of you, and I noticed you had interned at the FBI in college. I was kind of surprised.”

Logan’s attention was on his tea as he stirred it, “I was a forensic science and criminal justice double major. But what does that matter?”

“Well it’s just kind of crazy that of  _ all _ the departments... you interned with cold case.”

“Given what happened to Thomas I could not help but be interested,” He shrugged before he took a long sip. “Also, I was interested in how past evidence that was preserved well enough could still undergo testing. Thus, that summer program seemed optimal as I wasn’t sure which of my two majors I wished to take the front career wise. And as you can see I ultimately chose forensics. But I fail to see how this is beneficial to you. I doubt you came to speak to me about how we nearly had the same job.”

Dee paused taking in that mask of a face watching him- taking in the face of the man who was analyzing him so critically yet calmly. Before he gave a sigh and rand a hand through his hair- playing into the role he had chosen, “You need to understand that what I am saying is for the case. I respect what you do, and quite frankly if you had chosen differently we would have worked together. But I have a case to work.”

“I understand.”

“Thomas’ body was moved,” Dee stated. “ _ After _ he was killed. It was a fact never released to the public. And supposedly it was put in files with everything else. And yet despite having all the original documents, that detail is nowhere to be found. When I pieced together that it was moved and got confirmation from the policemen who had responded to the scene, it made me realize those details had been removed.” Dee forced a sigh. “So, given your _precious stint_ at cold case and your involvement in the case I gave to ask... did you alter the files in anyway?”

Logan’s eyes narrowed, “You think I’d hide that?”

“I'm asking for the  _ case _ .” 

“Tell me, why would I do such a thing? That would be protecting the one who killed my fr- who killed Thomas.”

“Because you’re scared,” Dee replied softly to which Logan gave a scoff. “When I spoke to Patton he made it sound as if even to this day that someone is watching him. I got similar feelings from the others too. So if you  _ did _ do it, then it’s off the record. I just want to help bring the murder in. Logan... if this so called ‘Mister Sir’ is still-”

“I think it’s time you take your leave,” Logan said suddenly. His tone was short, and his voice louder than Dee was sure he had intended. Logan took a breath trying to replace his mask as he spoke again. “I assure you Agent Ekans that I am fine. I can also assure you that I did not violate any policies or commit any crimes.”

“Logan-”

“I have nine minutes left before I must head back. I’d like to spend them in peace?”

Dee gave a sigh before a solemn nod, “Alright. Let me know if you want to talk.”

When Logan said nothing more Dee heads out of the cafe, and thankfully he made it that long without breaking out into a smile. 

He was getting somewhere. 

And hopefully speaking to Patton Hart again would clarify where that somewhere was. 

~~~~

“Agent Ekans,” Patton said with a forced smile as he stepped out of his classroom to meet Dee in the hall. “What can I do for you?”

“I wanted to speak to you about the other witnesses,” Dee started. “Ackroyd specifically.”

Patton raised an eyebrow in confusion. “What about him?”

“You two kept in contact over the years, right?” 

“Now and then...”

“Were you aware that in college he had interned for the FBI?”

“Yeah...”

“Good,” Dee nodded. “He was with cold case during that, and I am also aware that pieces of information were removed from the files on Thomas Sanders’ murder... And I was wondering if he ever disclosed anything to you?”

Patton’s mouth opened and closed in surprise, “Logan would never steal anything.”

“I simply need to consider every option,” Dee told him. “And I understand your allegiance to a friend, and your fear of Mister Sir. But I can’t help if you don’t let me.”

Patton’s face went white but he forced another smile on his face, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Dee nodded once and moved to leave, “If he does tell you something, or someone else does... I ask that you let me know.”

“Right...”

  
  


It was less than two hours later that the call he had been expecting came. 

“You were right Ekans. Records show that Hart texted each of the other witnesses.”

Dee held back a smile, “Even Remus Prince?”

“Yeah, I’ve got his phone here. They're all in a group chat and are planning to meet. You want the time and place?”

“Please.”

~~~~

A few days later Dee arrived about a half hour early to the location. 

The meeting to take place at Logan’s apartment. 

Dee sat in his car staring at the apartment building as he watched and waited for everyone to arrive. 

“How long are we going to wait here?” Remus groaned. 

Dee rolled his eyes. He had learned after picking Remus up from jail, that the man seemed to be more annoying off of drugs. He was quieter overall, but somehow he still managed to be annoying. 

“Just turn on the radio,” Dee muttered as he kept his eyes to the door. 

  
  


Almost fifty min had passed before everyone had arrived. And once they had, Dee waited longer before he pulled Remus along. He ignored the taller man’s grumbles and approached the building. He made sure to ring the landlord's buzzer, and after a quick conversation with the man he was allowed to head for the apartment. 

He could hear shouting coming from within as he approached. 

_ “Are you seriously that stupid!” _

_ “What’s stupid is agreeing to come here in the first place!” _

“Oooh, may I?” Remus asked. 

Dee gave a shrug and stepped away from the door as Remus gave a few loud bangs on the door. 

The shouting silenced and there was a pause before footsteps grew closer. When the door opened Dee gave a smile, “I hope I’m not too late.”

Logan’s eyes narrowed, but he said nothing as he allowed Dee and Remus to enter his home. And when they did the other three looked their way. 

Virgil was seated on a couch, and at the sight his gaze lowered to the floor. Patton who sat behind him looked surprised, and Roman who was standing threw up his hands in exasperation, “Of course!”

Dee gave a shrug, “I couldn’t help but see that Remus was invited. So I did my due diligence and brought him. Now, might ask for the truth?”

“There is no truth to share,” Virgil stated quietly. “You’re right. We’re being watched-”

“Virgil,” Logan warned but he continued. 

“We’re being watched,” he said again. “And not even the FBI can help. Instead you’ve put all of us at risk  _ and _ yourself. So believe it or not I rather not die, so if you’d take your leave now it would be fucking appreciated.”

“How do you know that I can’t help?” Dee asked him, but Virgil shook his head in reply. 

“You can’t. Don’t you fucking listen?”

“He’s just trying to do his job,” Patton tried setting a hand on Virgil's shoulder, but Virgil stood from the couch. 

“Do you think  _ he _ cares?” He yelled back. “Do you think he gives a fucking shit about anyone other than himself? I don’t! What happened in the past is that past! And I want to keep it that way! I was the youngest!” He took a deep breath. “I was the youngest and yet I remember every single detail of how Thomas looked when he stopped fighting back... and I don’t want to watch it happen to anyone else. So I’m sorry Agent Ekans. I don’t care if you have to arrest me, the past is past.”

“So elegantly said,” Remus mocked. 

Roman’s eyes narrowed, “You shut up. This is all your fault in the first place.”

Remus gave a casual shrug, as he moved to sit on the floor. “I didn’t tell him to open the case.”

“Why did you start looking into this anyway?” Patton asked him.

Dee raised an eyebrow, “Because I work cold case? I’m given old cases somewhat at random and try to solve them? Oh, and do be aware that currently all of you are guilty of obstruction of justice.”

“Add it to my tab,” Remus waved dismissively. 

Dee gave a groan, “Look. I just want to know the truth. Tell me what it is and I’ll be on my way. Who is Mister Sir? And is he the one who killed Thomas?”

_ “Yes.” _

Quite frankly Dee wasn’t sure which one of them had said it. But a pause had followed before all four were yelling at one another each shouting that whomever had spoken was going to get them all killed. Dee watched them silently taking in all the words he could, waiting for the slip up which would inevitably follow. 

He had watched, he waited, he listened.

And for a moment his ears perked up at what sounded like a name, but it was lost to the yelling around him. Listening for it to come again, but instead the sound of a child-like voice brought the entire argument to a screeching halt. 

_ “We promised not to tell.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end is nigh!


	4. Part Four

**Four**

There were a lot of things that were considered impossible. A lot of things to be thought were simply tricks of the eye. But what was standing before him was not that. 

He didn’t know what it was.

No- he did. He knew exactly what it was, but he was too scared to admit it. 

He knew what it was. 

And he knew it didn’t make sense. 

That blue aura around it, that strange glow, that see through look. 

He knew  _ what _ it was. 

_ Who  _ it was. 

It was that same face he’d been staring at in his files for days. 

_ “Thomas?” _ The name slipped from Patton’s lips- a slight sob with them. 

The little boy- the  _ thing _ looked at the man blankly before he spoke, “We promised not to tell.”

“We weren’t going to!” Logan shouted suddenly any version of his calm, cool, and collected mask he usually wore gone. “We weren’t! Remus maybe, but not me!  _ I _ changed the files!”

They all began to shout then. Screaming that they had done nothing wrong. 

But that small  _ thing _ moved closer and they moved back. But Dee was the only one rooted to his spot out of fear he would never admit. 

The boy- the  _ thing _ gave Dee a smile before his form flickered before it settled on the one that Dee had  _ thought _ he had become immune to. 

Those wide yet glazed over eyes, those hand prints around his-  _ its- _ neck. And animal wounds across the body. 

Even so Thomas-  _ it _ moved closer. 

And it spoke in that same tone, “ _ He wants to meet you.” _

~~~~

They piled in cars. 

Dee followed Logan who drove in front of him in silence, not even turning on the radio. So many questions ran through his mind, but he let them stay just that. Questions. 

Because he wasn’t entirely sure he wanted answers anymore. 

  
  


“Thomas” was waiting when they arrived. 

He said nothing just watching them as they gathered at the edge of those woods. Then he turned and began to walk away giving no choice but to follow. 

Part of Dee wanted to leave now. To run back home and tell his boss he had figured out nothing and the case would remain closed. But at the same time, based upon the faces of those around him, he wasn’t sure whatever it was would just allow him to leave. All he could do was pull his coat close to him to fight off the piercing winter air and his fear as he followed them into the trees. 

“I’m sorry,” Roman blurted suddenly. “ _ Please _ . Whatever I did I swear to you- to you  _ both _ that I’ll never do it again.”

Thomas didn’t reply, but he did tilt his head slightly as if listening to something, but all Dee could hear other than Roman’s pleas was the steady chirping of birds. 

“It’s getting louder,” Virgil whispered his sunken eyes darting around them. Dee wasn’t entirely sure what he was talking about, but the rest of them seemed to understand as they kept their eyes peeled. “ _ Please _ ,” Virgil tried. “We’re already here!”

But nothing answered him, there was nothing but silence. 

Not even a bird. 

“I’m sorry,” Patton told the silence and Dee could see the tears burning at his eyes. “I shouldn’t have said your name.”

“I shouldn’t have mentioned the body,” Remus added. 

“I shouldn’t have been here that day...” Logan added shaking his head. “Was that in your files agent? That I had faked being sick to get of piano lessons to come play here?”

“That was our idea,” Remus recalled. “Roman told you how you can hold the thermometer next to a lightbulb, and I told you to get under hot blankets so you’d sweat.”

“Why did you want to come here so badly?” The words had fallen from Dee’s tongue before he could stop them. 

He watched as the others all stopped walking- even Thomas- and looked at him. But it was Virgil who had replied, a sad smile on his face. 

“What kid doesn’t like magic?”

A blink.

A blink was all it had took. 

He had blinked in that moment’s pause. 

And when he opened his eyes again, they were gone. 

Dee felt panic rise into his chest, as his heart began to drum. He slowly spun to look around him- to find he was alone. 

Gone were his witnesses, gone was that  _ thing _ . 

He was alone. 

But it was more than that. 

Because with them, had gone the winter. 

The snow which had covered the ground had vanished from sight, the cloudy day had been replaced by sun that shone through a canopy of trees that moments ago did not have their leaves. A warm, comforting,  _ mocking _ breeze touched his face and it was then he realized that the silence too had left him. 

He could hear birds, squirrels, cicadas-  _ laughter.  _

Dee forced himself to take a deep breath reaching for his gun as if it would do a thing as the sound of laughter grew closer and closer. He tried to steady his breathing and to move behind a tree, but nothing seemed to calm him. 

To be fair, in this situation, nothing should. 

The laughter was child like- no it was a child- no it was more than one. 

“Come on! You guys are so slow!” A boy’s voice shouted. 

“V can’t run as fast!” Yelled another. 

And then Dee saw him. 

Thomas Sanders. 

He was running towards Dee, smiling, laughing,  _ alive.  _

Behind him ran a set of twins carrying a basket between them, two boys with glasses, and one too small to be out here. 

They ran past him, not a care a in the world. Like they didn’t even know Dee was there. But Dee followed. 

They continued up a hill to a spot that even without the snow Dee somehow recognized as the place Remus had brought him a few days prior. To the spot where the murder took place. 

It was a small area circled by trees. In the center sat a large stump on which stood a black bird. The boys were laughing and talking as they took their seats around the stump and began to pull sandwiches from their basket while the bird simply stood and watched. 

“Logan I don’t like mayo,” One of them- Patton- complained. “Will you switch?”

The older boy looked annoyed but he switched their sandwiches anyway, “Thomas did you pack the juice?”

Thomas nodded, “Yup! I even grabbed some cookies when my mom wasn’t looking. We’ll have to share though.”

“Virgil, what kind of juice do you want?” Roman asked pulling out some juice boxes from the basket. 

The smallest one of the group paused and considered his options seriously before he asked for the grape one which was handed over. 

“Are you not hungry?”

For a moment Dee thought Remus has been talking to him. But instead the boy’s eyes were on the bird which was yet to move. 

But then a man’s voice spilled from its beak, “I’m letting you all have first choice.”

Dee’s heart skipped a beat and he took a step back in shock only managing to lose his footing and fall back into a sitting position. But the boys hadn’t noticed. But the bird’s beady eyes turned in his direction. 

Dee took a breath- no he tried- no he- how did one breathe again?

How did one calm their heart? 

How did one?

How did-

How-

The bird was a man now. 

A tall man dressed casually in jeans and white shirt sitting cross legged on that stump. His hair was dark as were his eyes. 

But his eyes hadn’t left Dee. 

The boys chattered on without a care in the world, and they didn't seem to notice the man as he took a step in Dee’s direction. But as he did Dee noticed a bird seemed to materialize where he had been sitting previously. 

He was in a memory and in the memory he has stayed a bird. But if this was a memory then why could Dee feel. And why could this man  _ see him. _

He was barefoot Dee noticed. Perhaps he could out run him. 

He took another step and Dee tried to force his legs to stand as the man gave him a kind yet unnerving smile, “The boys broke their promise I see.”

Dee gave a swallow as he forced himself to stand to unsteady legs, but he couldn't force himself to move further away or to even speak. 

He took another step as Dee felt tears burn at his eyes, but after a moment’s pause he gave a scowl and then he was back at that stump. But now Thomas was on it and his hands were around the boy’s throat. And his mouth spilled blood as he raised his face from the child’s chest as he looked up to Dee with his eyes glowing orange. 

A scream hit Dee’s ears. 

He wasn’t sure if it belonged to the boys around the scene or from himself. 

And then it was over. 

Gone was the man. Gone was the poor helpless Thomas. Gone was the summer, and back was the winter. And those small boys were gone, replaced by the men they had become. 

The only thing which hadn’t vanished were the tears in his eyes, his quick beating heart, or the fear which had overtaken him. 

He wiped at his face and examined the faces of the men. 

_ “What the fuck was that?”  _

Dee wanted his voice to sound strong so sound confident- to sound like he wasn’t about to piss himself in fear. But it didn’t. 

“Shit shit shit shit shit shit-,” Virgil was mumbling the word over and over like mantra from where he crouched down on the ground. 

“What was that?” Dee yelled at them. 

“Mister Sir,” Patton answered so quietly it was almost taken by the wind. “You made him angry.”

“No,” Dee said but he wasn’t exactly sure what he was replying to. “No. That- that  _ thing _ . What is it? Why? I-”

“I chose the name Mister Sir,” Roman admitted. “It sounded better than his real name, I couldn’t pronounce it... still can’t.”

“He said he had sinned against the forest,” Logan explained his voice hollow. “So he was condemned to live that way forever.”

“What did he do?” Dee found himself asking despite not wanting the answer. 

“Never said. He just said he had a really bad temper,” he gave a slight laugh. “You know, to this day, I don’t know what Thomas did to set him off?”

“Because Thomas didn’t do anything,” Remus said, his voice quiet. “...I did. I-”

“Remus!” Roman cut in. 

“Oh hush,” Remus replied. “You’ve been covering for me this long and we both know you’re sick of it.”

“What are you talking about?” Patton asked. 

“The truth, Patty!  _ I _ pissed him off that day! He just took it out on Thomas.”

That seemed to be enough to shock Virgil out of his ramblings, “What did you do?” 

“Remus if you say another damn word,” Roman told his brother grabbing him by the arm. 

“What’s the point Ro?” Remus asked pulling away. “Might as well let everyone else in on the little secret.”

“What did you do?” Virgil asked again. 

“It was just supposed to be a little prank,” Remus shrugged but his supposedly carefree smile wavered as he spoke. “I blamed it on Thomas because he was such a goody two shoes. I-I thought it would be funny.”

“What did you do?”

“I broke the fourth rule... I touched him. Even took a feather or two,” Remus shrugged. “And I put them on Thomas so he’d think Thomas did it. I thought it would be harmless. Birds are covered in feathers!”

“Stop talking!” Roman yelled at him. 

“ _ Why? _ ” Remus shouted back. “He already knows! All those birds he sends to watch us? Those things that have been watching us every day of our lives since? He fucking knows what I did already! And he knows he made a mistake! He knows that  _ he should’ve killed me!” _ Remus gave a deep breath. “But thankfully there’s one thing he’s even more mad about. And I brought it here... Right, Agent Ekans?”

Remus gave a wide- almost  _ proud _ smile as he moved closer to Dee. “He can’t leave the forest. So he always needed me to come back. But when I did  _ you _ were with me, but killing me then would only make you more suspicious. But since you-  _ an outsider _ \- needed to know  _ everything _ it all works out! Because now you know as much as we do. And now? If there is one person he wants dead more than me, it's  _ you _ .” His eyes narrowed as that smile stayed plastered on his stupid face. “So thanks for everything Ekans. You coming here today is  _ literally,  _ my saving grace.”

For a moment things were silent. 

Dee had taken a step back in surprise as he tried to process what was just said. But he didn’t get a chance to as a bird flew down and perched itself on the old stump. It sat still for a moment before it’s body began to change and grow-

Dee was running. He was  _ sprinting _ . 

He ran, his legs moving faster than he knew he could. His heart was stabbing a knife inside his chest as he moved. He could hear screams and shouts from behind him, he could hear birds, and he could hear someone else running after him. 

But he didn’t turn around. 

He forced himself to keep moving. 

There was nothing else he could do. He needed to find the exit. He didn’t know where it was but he’d find it. 

He had to.

There wasn’t a second option. 

The footsteps behind him were growing faster and growing closer. 

Dee tried to fight the tears welling in his eyes- blocking his view of the landscape. 

But ultimately it didn’t matter as a hand- as cold as ice- curled around the back of his neck. 

~~~~

“I’m sorry sir. After all the time I spent in Merten Hill I still have nothing. I couldn’t crack the witnesses at all.”

His boss gave a shrug, “It happens to all of us Ekans. Why don’t you head home for a few days then-”

“I’d rather just get back into things,” Dee interrupted. At the man’s skeptical look he continued. “It’s my first failure in a while. I'd rather get back to something more  _ normal _ .”

“You don’t need to beat yourself up on this. You’re a good agent, Ekans. And one day, be in five or even thirty years from now, whomever killed that kid will he be held responsible.”

Dee said nothing for a moment, his gaze going past the man in front of him and out the window, and focusing on the number of birds sitting on the telephone wire. 

“That said,” he started his eyes not leaving the window. “I do think it’s true that some things stay cold... and maybe that’s for the best.”

  
  


_ Cold as ice.  _

_Idiom._

_ Variations: Cold as stone or  cold as the grave _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! This was pretty fun to write.
> 
> (And I know it has a vague confusing thing to it. I don’t mind questions lol)


End file.
